


Test Chamber Mistletoe

by suckersoprano



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckersoprano/pseuds/suckersoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sprig of a weird plant is growing out of the cracks of a test chamber Rick and Fact have been tasked with cleaning. Rick is, for once, interested in what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Chamber Mistletoe

“Oi, Pinky, whassat growin’ up there?” Rick interrupted Fact’s string of a status report.

Fact made a noise that resembled clearing his throat, obviously annoyed that he was cut off from cataloguing the damage in their assigned test chamber. Rick not wishing to have a hand in assisting him wasn’t helping much either. He huffed and moved over to the corner that Rick was standing in, peering up at the spring of plant growing through one of the many deep cracks in the panels of the room off of what looked like a quickly dying shrub. It was dark green and had small white berries; Fact scowled at it, the source of his interruption and Rick’s attention wasn’t going to sit well with him.

“Fact: That is a plant called a mistletoe, a parasitic plant that is commonly used by old-world herbalists to treat circulatory problems,” he spouted without hesitation, “It is also used in mundane human rituals involving juvenile practices of kissing.”

Rick leveled his green-eyed gaze on the other android, " _Kissin’?_ ” he asked, garnering a curt, annoyed nod from the pink core, “Jus’ what kinda rituals y’talkin’ ‘bout? ‘m expectin’ it’s jus’ some’a th’bullshit y’spout, but I’ll give’er a listen.”

Fact rubbed his thin fingers against his temples; as if this wasn’t already a tedious task, now his facts were called into question, “Fact: Around the time the climate changes for the winter solstice, humans will pin this to doorways as a mild form of practical joke; two people will accidentally stand beneath the plant and be forced to kiss.”

Rick tilted his head up to eye the dying bush and the mistletoe attached to it, “Forced, y’say?”

“Indeed; now, this chamber still—“

The Fact core was cut off by an arm around his waist, dragging him against Rick’s chest with an angry yell. Trying to push away, his hands splayed across the bigger android’s chest, but he immediately froze with the soft brush of his mouth against his jaw. Taking that opportunity, Rick pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to the factual android’s lips before setting him back down on the ground; a grin on his face dripping with smug triumph. Fact’s already pink skin darked about as dark as an android’s body would allow, staring wide-eyed at the green core.

“Not a bad fact, four-eyes,” he said with a shrug, flicking the core’s slipping glasses back up his nose.

Fact didn’t recover in time to scold him for trying to leave in the middle of the task they were assigned. It took him several moments after Rick had sauntered off to regain his thought processes. After he ran a thoughtful, still confused thumb across his bottom lip, he started to gather up and stack some discarded cubes in the test chamber to pluck out some of the mistletoe.

 


End file.
